Siempre contigo
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Porque nuestra madre siempre estará con nosotros... Aunque no éste a nuestro lado. Nymphadora Tonks es una prueba de ello y eso todos lo sabemos.


_**Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Día de la madre" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

✴ **Siempre contigo**

 _ **Un FanFiction de Harry Potter.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a_ _ **J. K. Rowling**_ _y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé._

 _¡_ _ **Legilimens**_ __ _ **Fanfiction!**_

— **: ¡Tonks! ¡Toma a Teddy y vete! Es "ella" ¡corre! Yo la detendré -.** Gritaba Remus Lupin a su esposa.

— **: ¡Remus! Remus yo... -.** Intentaba decir Nymphadora Tonks-de Lupin.

— **: ¡Corre! No hay tiempo, ¡salvense! -.** Ordenaba el hombre lobo.

Tonks tomó al niño de su cuna y se alejo corriendo. El pequeño sentía que algo iba mal, prueba de ello era que había empezado a llorar con unos sonoros gorgoritos de bebé. La mujer corría con el niño hasta la habitación mas alejada de la sala,buscando una manera de escapar a pesar de las protecciones mágicas que la Orden había puesto sobre todas sus casas.

— **:** _ **¡Protego totallum¡ ¡Fid... -.**_ Remus intentaba fortalecer la puerta para que resistiera, pero fue en vano.

— **: ¡** _ **ALOHOMORA**_ **! -.** Un hechizo por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange bastó para que la puerta se dertibara.

— **: ¡JA JA JA JA, JA! ¡PRIMITA...!-.** Gritaba la mortífaga **—: ¡VEN PRIMITA, QUIERO CONOCER A MI SOBRINO! -.** Decia.

— **: ¡Sobre mi cadáver! -.** Aseguró Remus Lupin bloqueando el paso hacia el cuarto.

— **: ¡OH VAYA! ¡¿MI AMIGUITO WOLFY QUIERE JUGAR?! -.** Se burlaba Bella **—: ¡Pues bien, si así lo quieres, JUGUEMOS! -.** Gritó la mortífaga.

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a volar de las puntas de las varitas, mas el duelo culminó con un esperado:

— **: ¡** _ **AVADA KEDABRA**_ **! -.** Y el cuerpo de Remus desplomándose sin vida, sobre la alfombra de hipogrifos, coloreada para el gusto del niño.

— **: ¡No! -.** Gritaba Tonks desde el piso de arriba, suponiendo el resultado del duelo al oír aquel hechizo; no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes, iba a caer como había visto hacer a muchos aurores en la lucha contra las artes obscuras... Solo que ella no estaba luchando, y esto era personal, no parte del trabajo

— **: ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! -.** Susurró Tonks para su hijo **—: No, pasa nada... -.** Pero no era cierto, ¿cuantas mentiras nunca se le han contado a un niño y desear que sean ciertas?

— **: ¡** _ **ALOHOMORA**_ **! -.** El mismo hechizo que había permitido a la invasora entrar a la casa, hacia que ahora el pequeño refugio se abriera irremediablemente y dejara desprotegida a la pareja que se veía ahora.

— **: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas Bellatrix! -.** Imploraba la madre mientras intentaba servir de escudo a su hijo **—: ¡No, no tienes porque hacerlo, todo esto...! -.** Decía. **—: ¡Tomame a mi, pero dejalo a el vivir! -.** Suplicaba, sin resultado alguno.

— **: ¡** _ **AVADA KEDABRA**_ **! -.** Fue lo ultimo que se escuchó, y Tonks caía con una última visión de un rayo de luz verde...

— **: ¡No! ¡Yo, yo solo...! -.** Gritaba una escandalizada Nymphadora Tonks-de Lupin mientras se despertaba de una pesadilla. Siempre ocurría igual: despertaba en el momento en que iban a matar a lo mas amado que tenia en este mundo.

Habían sido demasiados los comentarios acerca de su embarazo: que fue precipitado, sin sentido y solo un juego... Pero se equivocaban. Haber tomado un descanso de la Orden del fénix y de su trabajo como auror eran solo pequeños precios por lo que estaba viviendo en este momento.

Su pequeño retoño no se fijaba si su madre tenia el cabello morado, la nariz como morro de cerdo, o la piel de color verde. El pequeñin que disfrutaba cambiar el color de su pelo se reía; una risa llena de inocencia y tranquilidad, de paz. La risa de alguien que no sabe que mucha gente muere en ese momento, que no conoce la maldad y que disfruta solo con ver a sus padres.

Aunque Remus adorara a su hijo, no lo quería (no podía) quererlo tanto como su madre. No entiende el estrenó vínculo que se forma al sentir a su bebé dentro de su vientre, sentirlo crecer, y brindarle amor incluso desde antes de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Así pues, aunque Nymphadora tomo a su bebé y lo acunó, para arrullarlo y que pudiera dormir tranquilo, sin las pesadillas de su excéntrica madre. Lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó para dormir con él, cuidarlo y protegerlo mientras Dios le prestara vida y, cuando no, seguir cuidándolo, seguir estando con él; ni mil kilómetros ni la muerte misma pueden separar a un hermano de su hermana, a un abuelo de su nieto, a una madre de su hijo.

— **: Siempre estaré a tu lado mi niño... -.** Le susurró Tonks a su hijo, antes de quedarse dormida. El pequeño sonrió, feliz de tener a su madre, protegiéndolo.

 _ **¡Finite!**_

Evidentemente, dedicado a mi mamá por si algún día lee esto; y a mi abuela, porque

aunque no esta conmigo, me esta cuidando desde arriba.

 **Porque aunque tu madre no esté a tu lado, ella estará SIEMPRE CONTIGO :)**


End file.
